Por ti seré
by Akame Taisho
Summary: Inspirado en la canción "por ti seré". Pensamientos de Ranma que lo llevaran a mejorar su situación. Mi primer fanfic publicado. XD Quiza encuentren otras canciones que expresan sentimientos o situacion, pero esta en mi punto de partida. 3
1. Chapter 1

Por ti seré

Inspirada en la canción _por ti sere_ de **piter g**

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi

Habia pasado tres meses desde lo ocurrido en Jusenkyo y la boda fallida , todo iba de lo mas normal y con la mayor tranquilidad posible, estaba en el tejado de la residencia tendo, pensando en lo ocurrido en su vida en el ultimo año que había llegado a esa ciudad, las aventuras, los malos momentos y sobre todo en su prometida. Porque claro, porque negarlo, para el Akane era su única prometida. Aun recordaba el día en el que se iba a casar con ella, verla con ese vestido y arreglada de esa forma solo para casarse con el "_por mi" _pensó el joven Saotome, La relación con su prometida había cambiado, se llevaban mejor, si a eso podría atribuia que ella era mas indiferente con el, y quien no, si el había sido quien negó lo que le dijo cuando la creyó muerta y después de ello fue tras un barril y destrozo el lugar en el que se iba a casar, olvidándose por completo que ella, estaba ahí, dispuesta a casarse con el, olvidándose de su cura, lo hacia porque ella quería.  
Se sintió un idiota "_El peor de todos… " _se seguia recordando.

No había podido olvidar el rostro de su prometida cuando se vio todo destruido, eso fue lo que lo desconcertó por completo. Verla con lagrimas en los ojos y sin decir nada, solo lo vio con ¿Decepcion? Ni el mismo sabia. Lo único que ella hizo fue botar el velo y el ramo que traía consigo e irse a su habitación. Cabe decir que el intento hablar con ella, pero la mayor de las tendo lo detuvo, ya que ella comprendía el dolor de su hermana, y pensaba que necesitaba estar sola.

Desde ese dia su relación había cambiado, ella tenia un aire triste cad que lo miraba o hablaba con el, además de que siempre evadia cuando el buscaba pelea insultándola, solo llendose del lugar o simplemente dejandolo pasar, seguien llendo juntos a la escuela y regresaban, iban a hacer los mandados juntos que les pedían. Solo cruzando las palabras necesarias.

En esos momentos cruzo por su mente una canción que escucho durante una de sus caminatas por la ciudad. Ahora que se sentía tan distante de su prometida no sabia que hacer. Sentía que si no hacia algo pronto la perdería aun mas.

_Dentro del aquel, cuento de dos_

_Todo era perfecto tal y como soñó_

_Dentro de su espacio se sentía ganador_

Exactamente, no se había dado cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba, al pensar que ella estaría ahí siempre, regalándole esa sonrisa, esos gestos que amaba en ella… 

_Pero su cuento cambio, su cuento cambio_

_Dentro del aquel, cuento de dos _

_Él pensaba que lo tenía todo bajo control _

_Algo en su cabeza le gritaba que no_

_Pero el no escucho, el no escucho_

Y eso era cierto, desde que noto la indiferencia, los cambios en su animo, sintió que estaba perdiendo. Siguió recordando es canción, le había gustado, y a la vez no, era tanta verdad y a la vez le recordaba lo estupido que fue. Hace mas de dos semanas que había acabado con los demás compromisos que tenia. Shampoo al fin había sido derrotada por mousse y él se había dejado vencer por este. Ukio, había regresado a Osaka ya que su padre se lo había pedido, y ella no había vuelto. Y Kodachi, pues ella en realidad no le importaba. Era ironico si lo pensaba, siempre creyó ser el mejor entre los mejores, siempre creyó que todo estaría bien, porque nunca creyó que lastimaría a la persona que mas amaba por su inmadurez y su orgullo, de lo cual ahora se arrepentía. Y siguió recordando…

_El tiempo pasó y algo noto_

_Pues ella no miraba con la misma pasión_

_El busco respuesta dentro de su prisión_

_Pero no la encontró, no la encontró que va_

_El tenía muy claro que la amaba de verdad_

_Ella lo notaba y solo podía esperar_

Por supuesto que si, porque no podía negarlo.

-La Amo- dijo para si mismo- Amo a Akane- Se libero al decirlo en voz alta, no creyó que seria asi, pero de que servia? Si no podía decirlo a quien quería que lo supiera. Su miedo a ser rechazado lo consumia, pero y si ella también lo amaba?. Despues de todo ella se iba a casar con el por voluntad, si no fuera asi, lo habría rechazado después de gritárselo en jusenkio cuando la creyó muerta, pero al contrario ella estaba ¿Feliz?-"_no eres un hombre o que? Ella te lo dice, no solo se preocupa por ti, fue capaz de sacrificar hasta su vida por ti…" - _se reprimio a si mismo.

_Él tenía que aclararse con su realidad_

_Esa con la que nunca consiguió convivir_

_Él tenía muy claro que la amaba de verdad_

_Ella lo notaba y solo podía esperar_

_Él tenía que aclararse con su realidad_

_Esa con la que nunca consiguió ser feliz_

_Yo sin ti desapareceré_

Entonces con un sabor amargo en su boca recordó, esa sensación de tenerla inerte entre sus brazos, la desesperación que sintió en el momento que ella desaparecio y casi pierde la razon al aferrarse a lo que quedaba de su esencia. Aquel vacio que sintió en su interior al creerla muerta, ahí se había dado cuenta que, en efecto su vida no seria nada sin ella, sin volver a verla sonreir, sin que le estuviera gritando, sin verla enfadada por cualquier cosa que el dijera, sin compartir sus miedos y sin su apoyo que le brindaba incondicionalmente.

_Aún recuerdo esa primera vez_

_Lo sentí como sentí tu piel_

Se sonrojo al recordar, no exactamente lo que decía esa canción, si no, cuando esa muñeca la poseyó en uno de sus viajes familiares y estuvo en contacto con ella. Se había sentido tan hermoso para ser real, sentirla con el, sin miedos.

_Por ti nací, por ti viví, por ti seré_

-…por ti naci, por ti vivi, por ti sere…- dijo en un susurro,

_Desapareceré, aun recuerdo esa primera vez_

_Lo sentí como sentí tu piel_

_Y es que por ti nací, por ti viví, por ti seré_

En esos momentos recordó, cuando creyó que amaba a otro hombre en su viaje para derrotar al dragón de las 8 cabezas, esa fue la primera vez que la creyó perdida.

_Habló consigo mismo, tuvo una conversación_

_Recordando el dolor, pero no la superación_

_Y si a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con ella, la amaba_

_Será porque no es el, si no sus traumas quien hablaban_

_Quería cambiar, cosa que no hizo por nadie_

_Quizá porque en ella eta el juez que lo acuse de ser culpable_

_La definió con una sola emoción_

_El amor, hablaba para él y por los dos_

Ironico, era justamente lo que hacia en estos momentos y que estaba pensando.- Ja, que coincidencia- solto una risa burlona para si.

_Nos pasamos la vida creyendo estar bien_

_Hasta que llega esa persona que nos hace ser mas_

_Querer más, llegar a más y comprender_

_Que estábamos perdidos_

_Y que no quisimos ver_

_-"Yo sin ella, no hubiese encontrado un rumbo algo por lo cual luchar, algo que proteger, slho que amar incluso mas que a mi, por ella es por quien quiero ser mejor, para no seguir haciendole daño, para no alejarla mas"_-

_Ahora la tienes delante, te ha cambiado_

_Eres mejor ahora que tu "yo" del pasado_

_Amar no es abrazar ni besar, más que eso_

_Es no saber cómo has vivido sin su abrazo y sin su beso_

_Toda una vida esperando a una persona por la que ser mejor_

_Y es que por ti nací, por ti viví, por ti seré_

Continuara?  
-

Espero que le agrade mi idea, esta canción es el punto de partida. Aunque no es mu larga mi idea, me llego inpiracion de repente al volver a oírla y pensar en esta pareja. En la historia después del manga. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko takahashi.  
-**_"pensamientos"-_

-Dialogo-

Me demore un poco pero aquí esta el siguiente cap, agradezco a quien lo leyó y quien opoye mi idea.  
_

Siguio en el techo un rato más pensando, No sabia que hora era o cuanto tiempo paso. Ahora tenia una convicción, después de recordar eso, de pensar y reflexionar, ahora tenia que ver como recuperar la confianza de su prometida. Aunque era difícil, se decía a si mismo.  
"_yo acabe con ella con mi orgullo y timidez" _ se reprimio mentalmente. Aun asi lo fuera, tenia la esperanza de que ella le perdonara todo, ya no seria igual nada, le diría lo que siente por ella, no sabia como ni cuando y si eso arreglaría la situación.

Bajo del tejado para entrar a la casa tendo, al ingresar al pasillo y ver hacia la cocina, solo pudo ver a kasumi lavando algunos trastos, tenia la esperanza de encontrar a Akane, no pareciera, ella evitaba tener contacto con el mas de la cuenta, y la entendia, sin embargo igual le dolia.  
Fue escaleras arriba, y pasando por el pasillo vio entre abierta la puerta de su prometida, al igual que el estaba al parecer recordando una canción.

Akane, no estaba mejor que el en esos momentos, se sentía triste por evitarlo, pero igual sabia que si lo enfrentaba se iba a quebrar en frente suyo. No quería, mas que otra cosa pensaba que si ella se mostraba débil solo haría que Ranma le tuviese lastima, y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Por mas que lo amara, no podía decírselo, por el temor de ser rechazada "de nuevo" según ella, ya que nunca se lo dijo directamente, pero las palabras y acciones de su prometido demostraban que el no sentía nada por ella. "aunque eso no es tan cierto" pensó "Se que al menos me tiene aprecio como amiga, digo, se ha arriesgado al salvarme, hemos pasado buenos momentos, y a veces hasta llegue a pensar que me amaba, lo que dijo en jusenkyo se sintio tan real, al verlo llorar por creerme muerta, aun asi lo negó, y cuando no se quiso casar conmigo fue peor, yo no lo hacia solo por el barril con su cura, se me había olvidado, yo lo hacia porque crei que me amaba como yo, aun si no lo dijo… creo que sigo creyéndolo"  
-Que tonta- Se dijo ella misma en voz alta. En ese momento recordó aquella canción que encontró en internet, y que la hizo tener malos pensamientos, empezó a cantarla, sin saber que en ese momento Ranma Estaba pasando por ahí.:

-_Fall, Everything  
_Ranma era malo en ingles aun asi cree entendio lo que ella dijo: "cae Todo". A diferencia de el, ella cantaba algo demasiado triste y sabia que si seguía ahí algo no tan bueno pasaría al escuchar todo, sin embargo siguió, al querer siguiendo escuchar la dulce voz de su prometida, porque si, ella no cantaba mal, aunque esta se oia apagada y triste.

_Herida estoy  
Fall, Everything_

_Sólo hay dolor_

_Debido a ti tan arruinada estoy _

_Detente, no quiero más tu amor_

_No puedo más. Me haces mal_

_¡Ya no me des ninguna excusa más!  
_-que?-dijo en un susurro Ranma, eso era mas de lo que pensó oir, se oia realmente ¿dolida? Esa canción.

_No comprendo lo que me haces_

_Todo este tiempo me engañaste_

_Me destrozaste y me mentiste, pues me heriste_

_Y yo me digo a mi misma_

_¡QUE TE ODIO Y OLVIDARTE ES MI DESTINO!  
_  
Asi es, si quería dejar de sufrir debia de olvidarse de ranma. Pero mas que odiarlo a el, odiaba amarlo como lo hacia. Sentirse rechazada y peor aun viviendo en el mismo lugar que el, donde podría encontrarlo en cualquier momento. Evitaba encontrarlo, no por el, por ella, no queria verlo después de todo, aunque ella seguía siendo su única prometida hasta ahora, no quería csarse con el sin amor de por medio. Por ello evitaba el tema con quien fuera.

_But you're my everything (pero eres mi todo)_

_¡TAN SOLO VETE YA!_

_No sé que hacer, me enamoré _

Enamorada? Eso había dicho ahí o su oído le estaba fallando

_Perdóname _

_I NEED YOU, BOY _

_¿Por qué te sigo amando?_

_¡Sólo vivo hiriendome!_

Pero si lo pensaba bien ese idiota siempre estuvo para ella cuando mas lo necesito, cuando estaba en peligro, si algo la amenazaba, incluso en momentos, muy pocos, llego a ser lindo con ella, como el dia de navidad, donde el estuvo perdido, y el del siguiente año, cuando ella le dio esa "bufanda" amarilla, que si recordaba bien, el no la rechazo, si no que en cada invierno la llevaba en su cuello, por mas fea que estuviera. Sonrio un poco al recordar eso. Eran de los pocos momentos que tenía con su prometido.

_¿Por que te anhelo tanto?_

_Se que me destrozare _

_I NEED YOU, BOY _

_Hermoso eres_

_I NEED YOU, BOY _

_Tan frío eres_

Frio? Tal vez, había ocasiones en que por mas que quisiera demostrar lo que sentía por ella, solo lo negaba y se excusaba con otra cosa, sin considerar o para por lo que le hacia sentir a ella.

_Mil vueltas doy y doy_

_¿Por qué regreso siempre a ti?_

_Cayendo voy y voy_

_Una tonta ahora y siempre fui_

TONTA, si asi era, el siempre le dejo en claro que nunca se casaria con ella, y el dia de la boda se lo demostró, pareciendo que lo que menos le importara es que ella estuviera vestida de novia dispuesta a entregarle su vida. O que quizá era tan idiota como para creer que estaba obligada a casarse cuando ya bien sabia el que si no lo quisiera, se opondría con todo.

_Ya no sé si mi corazón pueda soportar el dolor_

_Haga lo que haga no puedo esconder lo que siento_

_Y fuerzas ya no tengo_

_Me hablo en soledad_

_No dices nada más, estoy elonqueciendo. _

Si tan solo le diera una mínima palabra que le dijera que la quiere, si pudiera, tal vez daría por tener otra oportunidad, ya no solo como prometidos o amigos, si no como amantes, apoyándose mutuamente, pero no por honor o por el compromiso que los unia si no por lo que sentían.

_Pero azul el cielo es._

_El cielo azul está, un sol radiante hay_

_Y aún mis lagrimas no logro parar_

_¿Por qué me heriste así?¿Tienes que ser así?_

_¿Por qué aún así no puedo dejarte ir?_

Que cosa tan absurda, eso era porque lo amaba, y porque muy en el fondo sabia que no le era indiferente a Ranma, o esa sensación era la que tenia, aunque últimamente ya no sabia si aquello solo fueron imaginaciones suyas.

_Hey...ven a mi, ven a mi y di que todo terminó _

_Hey...dime si, dime si todo esto fue un error _

_No puedo, no soy tan valiente _

_Si fui tan feliz al tenerte_

_¡LO SÉ, AHORA YA NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS!_

En cuanto oyó eso no soporto más, le importaba una mierda si no lo quería ver, si lo ignoraba, hasta si se enojaba por entrar asi a su cuarto, estaba decidido a ingresar a la habiatacion y gritarle lo tonta que era por pensar cosas que no son como siempre.  
Pero… y si no era de el de quien hablaba?¿ y si era alguien mas por quien lo ignoraba y por eso también se veía triste? Porque alguien que no fuera el no le correspondia?. De pronto su mente se puso a imaginar mas cosas flaqueando en su decisión de entrar, sin embargo lo que escucho después le dijo lo que le perturbaba y le dio razón para irrumpir…

-Eres un idiota… Ranma… Si tan solo…- Dijo ella sin esperar que alguien la escuchara ya que no había ruido en la segunda planta, Nabiki se habia ido hace un rato, y Kasumi estaba abajo limpiando lo que quedo de la cena.- No fueras tan orgulloso, y al menos dijeras que me quieres, podría seguir a tu lado, pero asi, no se si podre…- En esos momentos Ranma entro abriendo la puerta de golpe lo cual la asusto _"me habrá escuchado" _pensó al tiempo que rogaba que no, lo que menos quería era que el se burlara por pensar que la estimaba.  
Pero vio la cara de Ranma, y vio… confusión, duda? Y algo de tristeza? Solo se quedaron viendo, lo que parecio una eternidad, nadie decía nada hasta que el se decidio a cortar el silencio.  
-Akane…-

_  
**Continuara?... **

Hola de nuevo, como dije, demore mucho, o quiza nadie me tomo en cuenta :´v  
Aun asi agradezco el apoyo de quien sigue mi historia y quien la apoya.  
Nos vemos en otra ocasion. La licenciatura no me deja tiempo para nada. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para plasmar mis ideas e imaginación loca**

**Aclaraciones  
-**_"pensamientos"-_

-Dialogo-

_**Escena anterior**_

_**-Eres un idiota… Ranma… Si tan solo…- Dijo ella sin esperar que alguien la escuchara ya que no había ruido en la segunda planta, Nabiki se habia ido hace un rato, y Kasumi estaba abajo limpiando lo que quedo de la cena.- No fueras tan orgulloso, y al menos dijeras que me quieres, podría seguir a tu lado, pero así, no sé si podre…- En esos momentos Ranma entro abriendo la puerta de golpe lo cual la asusto "me habrá escuchado" pensó al tiempo que rogaba que no, lo que menos quería era que él se burlara por pensar que la estimaba.  
Pero vio la cara de Ranma, y vio… confusión, ¿duda? ¿Y algo de tristeza? Solo se quedaron viendo, lo que pareció una eternidad, nadie decía nada hasta que él se decidió a cortar el silencio. …..**_

-Akane-

-Ranma…-dijo ella poniéndose de pie, era el peor momento para que entrara el, ya que la expresión que tenía no era la seria e indiferente que le dedicaba todos los días, más bien estaba sorprendida, volvió a poner una cara seria, aunque no muy bien lograda y continuo- ¿Qué haces…-

-Escucha! - dijo el interrumpiéndola y alzando un poco la voz, aunque no lo suficiente para que nadie lo escuchara- yo…-

\- ¿Qué hacías ahí? - interrumpió la verdad no le importaba si la hubiese escuchado cantar, si no lo que dijo al final

-Te escuche… sin querer, iba pasando por aquí…- dijo tratando de que no sonara como si la estuviera espiando "_si no lo digo, ella no lo sabrá, y ya no querrá seguir así, lo dijo"_\- veras yo…-

-No digas nada, por favor…- dijo ocultando su mirada en su flequillo, no quería ver como se burlaba de ella por sus palabras. - Sera mejor que te vayas…-

-NO!... no, escúchame! - dijo el al ver los intentos de ella por hacer que se vaya.

-Por favor Ranma, solo vete no quiero que me digas lo que ya se. - Dijo ella ahora con un tono de reproche, ahora si viéndolo a los ojos de forma desafiante.

-Demonios akane!, solo escúchame por una maldita vez en tu vida!- dijo el perdiendo un poco, bueno, perdiendo la paciencia y alzando un poco la voz, esta vez sin llegar a gritar ya que no quería arruinar las cosas, porque bien sabía que si seguía sin dejarlo hablar la terminaría insultando o algo por el estilo, y después acabaría por los aires, aunque ahora no lo tenía muy claro, ya que hace mucho que no daba uno de esos paseos y ya hasta los extrañaba. Sacudió su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos- Yo…. Tu… agh. lo que quiero decir es que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas…. Así que-

-Ranma, no hay nada que aclarar entre nosotros, todo ha quedado claro desde hacía un tiempo atrás- Dijo ella de forma insegura, pues según ella, el querría terminar con todo de una vez, pero no podría estar más alejada de la realidad- Así que, no tenemos nada de qué hablar-

-Por dios! - dijo revolviéndose el cabello- ya te dije que me escuches, no hagas como que lo sabes todo cuando ni siquiera me has escuchado o siquiera preguntado- dijo ahora bajando un poco la voz-

-Bien!, di lo que tengas que decir… aunque no creo que sea más de lo que ya lo hiciste- dijo haciendo referencia al día de la boda. Ranma noto eso, así que iba a aclarar ese asunto de la boda ya que, al menos eso creía, akane tenía un pensamiento equivocado del porque no se casó con ella-

-Veras yo…- empezó, se sentía muy seguro al inicio de ir a hablar con ella, pero ahora se le habían trabado sus palabras-etto…-

-Ranma si vas a decir algo dilo de una vez… o sal de mi cuarto- dijo perdiendo un poco la paciencia. ¿Qué se creía? Viene y le exige que lo escuche y luego no le dice nada. Eso la estaba enojando.

-No! Espera… agh esto es difícil-

-si no quieres decir nada, no lo digas y se acabó-

-no, no ,no… solo busco como decírtelo de forma fácil para ti y para mí- dijo más como excusa a su falta de palabras "_tengo que decir algo, si no mi viaje será seguro" _pensaba mientras su prometida estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía. Se paso varios segundos sin emitir una palabra y con la mirada hacia el suelo como si se concentrara en buscar alguna pista en este.

-Ranma…- Al ver que no respondía volvió a llamar, ahora con algo más de comprensión, ya que de sobra que al muchacho le costaba expresarse. De hecho siempre le causo curiosidad que aquel chico que se jactaba de ser el mejor fuese TAN tímido para decir las palabras, incluso aun para una muestra de afecto físico, siempre que tenía algún contacto con él el chico se ponía tenso, no rechazaba el contacto pero solo algunas, y muy contadas, ocasiones lo hacía, pero aun así se notaba su incomodidad y nerviosismo, al principio se sintió mal porque creía que solo con ella le era incomodo, pero al vivir y convivir con él se dio cuenta que no, que era así con todos, hasta con sus otras prometidas, porque aunque no las apartaba se notaba en su rostro que no la pasaba nada bien- Oe, Ranma…- salió ella también de sus pensamientos, aun viendo como él no decía nada- Ranma no tienes que decir nada si no estas listo para hacerlo, aun así no espero que digas nada de lo que ya se, así que sal de mi cuarto, si alguien te ve podrían pensar cosas que no son y terminaríamos casados… cosa que tu no quieres..- Eso lo dijo en un susurro, pero lo cual logro traer de vuelta a la realidad.

Sin saber cómo, de pronto él estaba más cerca y la veía a los ojos, en el tiempo que medito que palabras decir, no las encontraba, pero al oírla mencionar el tema de la boda y que ella aun pensaba mal conforme a eso, lo hizo decirse algo "_ al diablo!, si voy a morir o vivir que sea de una vez"- _ E-e-eso… no es verdad, dijo apenas audible- todo lo que piensas no es verdad, no.. no es que no quiera casarme contigo, tampoco es que me preocupe lo que piensen los demás de nosotros- dijo con nerviosismo y algo sonrojado, pero aun así seguro- y tampoco me importaría si ahora vienen nuestros padres y nos quieren casar por pensar algo más… - dijo sin pensar mucho en sus palabras, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, iba a retractarse, pero se detuvo, ya que eso de retractarse ya le había traído problemas, Así que no hizo más que ponerse rojo por lo que dijo

-eh? - dijo sin entender del todo a lo que estaba diciendo, pero de igual forma poniendo sus mejillas sonrojadas, ¿acaso Ranma decía que en realidad si se quería casar con ella? ¿pero entonces porque no quiso hacerlo en aquella ocasión?

¿Qué acaso esta mujer estaba sorda o qué? Iba a decírselo, pero al ver su cara roja (al igual que él) le hizo sentir mejor, ya no era la cara seria y de indiferencia, pero aun así sabía que no le había entendido del todo, y eso lo hizo exasperarse, o no se explicaba bien o ella era demasiado tonta como para no entender, pero más seguro era lo primero XD.

-P-p-pero…- tenía muchas dudas, y no sabía cómo decirlo, pero si Ranma lo había hecho, y eso que él era muy tímido, ¿porque ella no lo haría? Aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de Ranma- pero si lo que dices es verdad… ¿Por qué la última vez m-me rechazaste? - dijo segura, pero aun así sin evitar ponerse nerviosa en la espera de la respuesta.

-eh? ¡ah! Bueno… yo…-

-Lo ves? - dijo apresuradamente- no tienes una excusa para ello-

-ay! Akane déjame hablar- dijo sacudiendo su cabello en desesperación, pero no! Debía guardar la calma si no quería echar todo a la basura-

-Pero si no puedes responder algo tan fácil-

-No es fácil Akane, decir lo que siento, que estoy pensando, deja que ordene mis palabras, ¡no quiero decir cosas que hagan que te confundas más! - ¿Qué era fácil? No, no lo era, había aprendido algo en este poco tiempo, a veces las palabras pueden ser malas y terminan causando cosas aun mas malas, ¿Cómo debía expresar todo lo que tenía que decirle? - Por favor Akane, déjame hablar y no me interrumpas si no, no podré decirlo de acuerdo?- dijo mas calmado respirando, se sentó en la cama, lo cual observo akane, y miro hacia la puerta para evitar mirarla, así podía decir con más facilidad su respuesta-

Akane suspiro, y lo miro, a veces llegaba a entenderlo un poco, y como lo había notado últimamente la actitud de Ranma hacia ella iba cambiando – De acuerdo- dijo con voz calmada- Te escucho-

-Bien…- se tomo un tiempo para reunir valor, pero no mucho "_vamos Saotome tú puedes, no seas cobarde!" _se dijo para lastimar su orgullo, lo cual funciono- No me case contigo, porque pensé que de alguna forma nuestros padres te estaban obligando de cierta forma por la cura a mi maldición, pero cuando dijiste que lo habías olvidado me sentí muy mal… y creo que también por idiota- dijo sorprendiéndola- No es que no quisiera hacerlo, También supongo que fue porque mencionaste lo de jusenkyo… de alguna forma me sentí intimidado, y lo único que hice fue negarlo-

-Pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-se me vino a la mente la idea de que te casabas conmigo, por lo que dije y te sentías comprometida, no sabía y no sé qué es lo que piensas, lo que sientes, siempre dices que me odias, y parece que con quien te enojas es solo conmigo, así que lo que hice fue decir lo contrario- dijo aun sin mirarla.

Esto realmente descoloco a la peli azul, ¿Ranma estaba diciendo, que lo que negó era verdad?... Él la amaba, o eso es lo que dio a entender, ¿y no se casó con ella porque la obligaban? ¡Entonces estaba pensando en ella… claro! Además de que ella nunca le dijo lo que sentía, aun cuando el lo dijera solo en un momento donde la creyó perdida.

-Entonces… eso quiere decir que tú.- bacilo un poco- me amas?-

Esa pregunta lo agarro desprevenido, se puso nervioso, no se dio cuanta que hablo de más, ahora no lo iba a negar, ya de sobra sabia que eso lo iba a empeorar, así que tomó la decisión _"al diablo, si he de morir que sea de una vez" _:´3- Akane!- dijo de pronto levantándose quedando frente a ella y volteándola a ver, akane se asusto un poco y se puso nerviosa, se vieron directamente a los ojos, no tenían que decir nada para saber lo que el otro sentía, pero hay veces en que se necesitan las palabras y las acciones para demostrarlo, acciones, había de más, pero palabras faltaban , Ranma estaba muy cerca, y en cuanto más se veían sin darse cuenta se iban acercando cada vez más- La verdad…- se quedo viendo a sus labios uno al otro, no podían negarlo, querían hacerlo. Sus alientos chocaban. Y solo un pensamiento vino a la mente de los dos _" al diablo, quiero hacerlo" _, en cuanto mas se acercaban, sus alientos chocaban, solo a un centímetro de chocar sus labios…

-RANMA!- Grito de repente Genma, asustándolos un poco, ambos voltearon hacia la puerta aun sin separarse del todo, como dijo Ranma a el no le importaba ya, si lo querían casar al otro día, pero no quería hacerlo sin antes dejarle en claro a su prometida que sentía y sin saber que era lo que ella pensaba, aunque después de que no lo mando a volar por ese acercamiento, ni opuso alguna resistencia, le dio ánimos para poder hacer lo siguiente- VAMOS MUCHACHO, DONDE ESTAS?-

-demonios!- dijo bajo el ojiazul- ese viejo siempre interrumpiendo-

Mientras Akane que igual salió de su alucine, aun no asimilaba lo que paso "Ranma… ¿me iba a besar?_ No se ha alejado ni excusado de eso, entonces el también…_ escucho a alguien llamarla interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Akane- dijo Ranma- Creo que debo irme- Ella lo miro con perspicacia debido a sus palabras dichas con anterioridad, lo cual el noto- eh. quiero decir, no es que no quiera que nos vean así de… e.… juntos…- dijo ahora si sonrojado- pero no creo que sea conveniente sin antes haber dejado todo en claro- sonrió para ella, lo que hizo que se sonrojara- volveré después…- se dispuso a saltar por la ventana para no ser vistos

-Ranma!- él se detuvo ante su llamado volteando a verla- aun no respondes lo que pregunte-

Casi se cae desde la ventana al haberse olvidado de ello, ahora que su lapsus de palabras se había ido, aunque no su determinación, no sabia que decirle exactamente, así que antes de que se arrepintiera volvió hacia ella.-de verdad quieres saber?- dijo un tanto nervioso

-Si, solo dime, y eso podría dejar mas claras algunas cosas- dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos-

-bueno- etto. es difícil decirlo jajaja- dijo dándose cuenta que las palabras no salían solo así, no era difícil ya que sabía que tenía que decir, pero su lengua se trababa. Akane se molestó un poco, ¿Qué tan difícil era decir un no o un sí? Frunció el ceño. Al ver la cara de su prometida entendió que ella estaba malinterpretando, así que en un impulso de valentía se acerco depositando apenas y un simple roce con sus labios en los de ella. Eso le acelero su corazón a ambos y aunque no fuera mucho, para este par de torpes significaba mas que nada. Él se alejó pues sentía que alguien iba a entrar- Piensa… debo irme, no hay tiempo- dijo saliendo a prisa dando un salto por la ventana

Akane solo se quedo viendo, el no era de muchas palabras, pero lo que acababa de pasar, no sabia que sentir, solo toco sus labios, donde apenas y fue una caricia, pero para ella era mucho y significaba mucho.

-Akane?- Toco en su puerta Genma

-Adelante- dijo ella algo molesta pues había interrumpido algo que sería ¿bueno?

-Oye no has visto a Ranma?, vamos a ir a las montañas a entrenar mañana no puede estar de perezoso- dijo viendo a la muchacha

-Eh… no tío, no he visto a Ranma, quizá este en el tejado o en el dojo ya sabe cómo es- respondió creyendo que era mejor por ahora fingir que no había estado allí-

-Ya veo, iré a buscarlo- salió dejando sola a la Tendo

Akane se quedo en silencio en su habitación, mientras que Ranma estaba en el tejado de su habitación, no podía volver a entrar ya que tendría que ir con su padre al fin y al cabo, aun así no se fue sin antes echar un vistazo a su prometida, quien ahora estaba en su cama recostada, con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto lo hizo entusiasmarse, por primera vez no había arruinado algo ni lo había estropeado con sus palabras, esta vez por primera vez Pudo hacer lo que su corazón le pedía, Sabia que tenían que dejar aun mas asuntos en claro "_Decirle piénsalo, no significa que lo vaya a tomar por lo que es, tengo que decirlo, no es tan difícil, al final yo ya la… la… bese?" _pensó tomando cuenta de sus acciones, "_ oh por dios, en serio lo hice!, ok, ok, esto es bueno? Supongo ella no dijo nada ni se molestó…" _Eso le dio ánimos, y con ello ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, sin hacerlo realmente ya que lo vivido recién no daba para menos, era poco para muchos, pero en su relación es un gran paso….

-Quiero…-

-Quiero…-

Fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir de nuevo.

_  
Continuara?

Aquí esta la entregar del siguiente cap., no sabía muy bien si quedo, no he tenido mucha inspiración, pero lo hice con todo mi esfuerzo, Muchas gracias a quien sigue mi historia, son mi inspiración :´3, no tengo mucho que decir al respecto, solo que a mi parecer este es el comienzo de la historia. Díganme si tengo errores de redacción o como podría mejorar son bien recibidos los comentarios críticos, y también si les parece buena mi idea.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.

¡Saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para plasmar mis ideas e imaginación loca**

**Aclaraciones  
\- **_"Pensamientos" -_

-Dialogo-

* * *

Respiró profundo, aún tenía mucho sueño no sabía porque, pero no quería pararse, tenía una sensación tan cálida se sintió bien, pero algo no estaba en su lugar, era un peso. En seguida escucho que alguien le llamaba y que parecía empujarlo, pero no quería separase de esa persona, olía tan bien, un aroma tan agradable dulce y que solo recordaba tenía cerca en sus sueños, era el olor de su prometida.

-kane ... - dijo entre sueño, de pronto entro en razón, ¿por qué tenía ese olor tan cerca? A su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de la noche pasada, abrí los ojos de golpe parándose, abrazando y evitando un bulto hacia arriba de la misma forma, sentados a ver a "eso" que tenía encontrándose con una Akane sonrojada y mirándolo perpleja .

-etto ... Ran..Ranma podrías soltarme? Es algo incomodo estar así, me duele mi cuello- Dijo aun sonrojada, pero de forma ¿Amable? Eso le sorprendió, si tuvimos otras circunstancias ya lo había mandado a volar solo por el hecho de tenerla abrazada, espera, ¿por qué diablos la tenia abrazada?!. La soltó como ella dijo.

-Esto ... Akane ... ejem, por que te estaba abrazando? ¿Digo ... es fuera de lo normal, tu viniste aquí para ...? - dijo nervioso-

-¿Qué?! - dijo incrédula, pues no es que no quisiera o algo así, si no que fue completamente diferente el cómo llego ahí- Yo solo vine una despertarte por qué no bajabas un desayuno y como no me hacías caso, pues yo acerque a la cama, te moví y yo abrazaste y no me podría quitar- dijo

Ya eran mas de las 10 de la mañana, y Ranma aun no bajaba, Kasumi le pidió ir a despertarlo, y aunque no se negó esta vez (lo cual fue extraño) subió nerviosa de encontrarse con el después de lo pasado, abrió la puerta y lo llamo despacio, esta vez sin gritar o tirarle agua, pero su prometido no parecía querer despertar así que se acercó a él para moverlo un poco, estando a su lado lo movió con más gentileza de lo normal, y solo arrugo el ceño y entre abrió sus ojos sin despertar de verdad, sonrió levemente y el abrazo por el cuello dejándola sobre su pecho, intento aparte pero no la dejaba ir, pero se quedo quieta cuando lo escuchó decir " _Kane"_pensando quizás que soñaba con ella, era tentador quedarse así más tiempo, pero alguien de su familia podría subir y se armaría un lio, así que podría llamarlo y empujarlo un poco para apartarse de él. lo cual logro (al menos despertarlo) cuando el se envió de golpe, pero aun la tenia agarrada, lo que hizo que se avergonzara. Y volvemos al tiempo actual donde ambos estaban muy cerca y en el cuarto de Ranma. Quien se quedo en silencio procesando lo que habia dicho ella.

-Etto ... - dijo el rompiendo el silencio- creo .. que deberíamos bajar, no quiero que vengan y armen un lio porque estamos muy cerca- dijo viéndola, ya su vez ella dándose cuenta que aún seguía en su futón.

-Ah !, si vamos- dijo levantándose al igual que el- ya nos tardamos y podemos empezar a pensar en sus cosas locas, ya sabes cómo son- dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

-Akane, espera! - Le dije tomando su mano deteniendo la mano de irse- por ahora no puedo decir mucho porque no hay tiempo antes de que vengan… pero- dijo llamando su atención volteándose viéndolo, pero después se dio cuenta que su mano era tomada por la de este, haciendo que se sonroje un poco, el seguido viendo extrañado su sonrojo, pero luego miro lo que ella tuvo éxito, poniéndolo igual pero sin soltarla, aunque su primer impulso fue hacerlo, quiero, este, que hablemos después, no deje en claro lo que quería decir, así que por eso… si no te molesta podríamos hablar ¿después? - dijo sin saber que esperar.

Al principio se quedo un poco sorprendido por tantas palabras diversas por él, pero aun con ello, ya había decidido qué lo escucharía y pondría atención antes de sacar conclusiones de lo que fuera, por eso si todo queda más claro, para que no haya mal entendidos, dejaría a un lado su orgullo y seria un poco, solo un poco, mas amable con él.

-Claro- Dijo sonriéndole sin mas, Dejando ver esa sonrisa, Que a el le gustaba mucho, Pero Hace Tiempo sin PODIA APRECIAR del TODO, y en su pensamiento, mas bien sin pensarlo Demasiado SE DIJO " _Al diablo. Quiero Hacerlo"_ Pero LUEGO pensó que seria mucho el atreverse a más, y sin más solo la jalo hacia el y el abrazo, ella no correspondió al instante, pero lo hizo un poco después

-Gracias ... - dijo el solo así separándose de un poco de ella.

-Ya debemos bajar, pero no se que dirán ya sabes como son y empezarán a hacer sus comentarios-

-tengo una idea !, baja primero, y no digas nada, mas que yo no quería despertar ... aunque no esta del todo fuera de la realidad jeje- dijo rascando su cabeza

-Bueno ... después de bajas y ve con tu cara de mal humor como siempre al ser despertado- dijo riendo-

-¡mi! ¿Como que mal humor? - dijo enojado si siempre estoy de buenas

-si, como digas ... -dijo con ironía, pero igual sin tomar a sus palabras-

-Tonta ... - dijo sonriendo de lado, por lo que ella no lo tomo como un insulto si no solo como una forma de decir que lo que ella dijo no era del todo falso-

-Bueno ... me voy primero- dijo saliendo de la habitación-

En el comedor estaban esperando a los muchachos para empezar a desayunar, ya que ese día todos habían despertado algo tarde, Akane se calmo antes de aparecer por completo en el comedor, tener tan cerca de Ranma, y pensar que estaba soñando con ella, la hizo latir su corazón como no habia sentido, osea si habia estado cerca del pero no a ese punto de ser EL quien la abrazara o dijera tantas palabras, y solo pensar que quiere hablar con ella, la ponía mas nerviosa, pero no parece eso frente a su padre y sus hermanas, no hasta aclarar todo o parcialmente todo con Ranma.

Bajo ya mas tranquila y fue a la cocina, llamando la atención de la familia, pero, aunque tuvieron una cara pacífica, aun así, le preguntaron y hicieron esas cuestiones.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Akane? - pregunto su papa, llamando a la atención de todos, se puso nerviosa por la pregunta, pero sin demostrarlo solo contesto.

-Ranma no quería despertar- dijo basto y conciso, lo cual era verdad.

-Oh vaya hermanita, lo hubieras despertado con un besito- dijo maliciosamente Nabiki, que para esos entonces ya estaba en casa- jaja quizás por eso tardaste más- seguido.

En esos momentos Ranma estaba por ingresar escuchando lo último, que, si bien no lo había molestado, sabia que Nabiki lo había determinado con malicia y para molestar a Akane, y para salvar a su prometida considerada irrumpir, si bien es que la amaba, sabía y si no le molestaba la idea, ni siquiera aclaraba todo con Akane.

-Ya basta Nabiki, deja en paz a Akane- dijo la buena Kasumi quien sabia como era la mediana- Yo le pedí que fuera de un despertar a Ranma-

-Si de seguro el muchacho no despertaba, tiene el sueño muy pesado- dijo el padre del Saotome

-Bueno no tiene nada de malo, es su prometida, al fin y al cabo- dijo la Sra. Saotome

En eso entraba Ranma saludando a la familia- Buenos días, dijo fingiendo somnolencia y bostezando sentándose, medio "dormido" a un lado de su prometida que viola un poco confundida- ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

-Ranma, si ya son las 10 de la mañana- dijo amablemente Kasumi-

-mmm pero veo que mi hermanita no te despertó como suele hacerlo ¿eh? - dijo maliciosa Nabiki-

-Que? - dijo fingiendo ignorancia- si siempre me despierta igual, sin delicadeza y gritándome o zarandeándome muy feo- dijo el ganándose una mirada de su prometida, pero por debajo de la mesa, tomo su mano y la apretó, dando un entendimiento que solo dijeron eso para despistar, que por suerte lo entendió. Y sin mas se dispuso a comer los alimentos dados por el dulce Kasumi y su madre que hasta ese instante ya estaba en casa después de un día, y entre platicas amenas, desayunaron.

-¿Y qué tenemos hoy? - pregunto casualmente Ranma, que hasta el momento no habia hablado mucho.

-oh es cierto, iré a comprar algunas cosas para la desesperación- dijo la Saotome- me acompañaras cierto Kasumi? -

-Claro tía, ya hacen falta algunas cosas-

-cierto Saotome y yo iremos a visitar un viejo maestro de un templo- dijo siguiendo la pregunta hecha, sin dar a la imaginación a los prometidos que algo tramaba la familia.-

-Así es Tendo, hay que ir después del desayuno-

-Oh vaya, entonces creo que yo saldré con unas amigas, al fin que estamos de vacaciones y no las veo mucho- dijo sin importancia- y ustedes que harán chicos? - dijo poniendo tensos a los dos prometidos, pero sin intimidarlos por su mirada -

-Creo que estaré estudiando en mi cuarto, no puedo dejar de hacerlo- dijo seria y sin darle importancia-

-vaya que aburrida eres hermanita ... y tu cuñadito? -

-eh? Pues creo que estaré entrenando en el dojo o no sé- dijo sin más.

Todos se levantaron de su asiento yendo un alistarse para ir a sus respectivas cosas.

Su madre lo llamo, así que tuvo que ir, ya que no quería hacer enojar a su madre y su hermosa Katana

-Que ocurre? - pregunto viéndola-

-Oh hijo, como no harás mucho en el día, ¿podrías ir a comprar algunas cosas? - dijo ella ganándose una mirada de extrañeza por parte de él.

-pero si tú y kasumi van a ir no? - dijo el-

Oh, pero nosotras iremos por la desesperación en un lugar y necesito que vayas a comprar algunos insumos que hacen falta en la casa, te daré una lista, es que esta algo lejos de la tienda y es necesario ir hasta allí- dijo con una sonrisa señalando su Katana, haciendo que el tragara duro

-Esta bien- dijo viendo la lista, en realidad las vendían cerca, pero no se iba a arriesgar a su madre se molestara- oye pero no sé cómo son estas cosas, y ya sabes que no me gusta preguntando a mi saber que no se- dijo algo confuso-

-mmm vaya, pero no hay nadie mas en casa ... Oh- dijo un tanto inocente- puedes llevar a Akane, ella debe saber a qué nos referimos-

-Esta bien- dijo tranquilo sorprendiendo un poco, pero no del todo a su madre.

Se convirtió al cuarto de su prometida y golpeo la puerta,

-Akane, puedo pasar- dijo esperando la respuesta

-Adelante- dijo ella-

-Oye podrías ir conmigo a comprar unas cosas que me encargo mamá? -

-Eh? Pero no ellas iban a ir- dijo confusa dirigiéndose a el

-Si pero mi mamá dice que son diferentes- dijo el un poco confuso- no se que son todas estas cosas así que yo dije que tu me acompañaras- dijo, pensando en qué podría ser la oportunidad para hablar con ella, pero luego lo pensé, y pensé que seria mejor hacerlo en un camino si no con algo más especial o más íntimo.

-ah ... que raro, pero esta bien, vamos-

-Bueno hijo nos iremos, llegué a la llave de casa por que creo que tarda menos que nosotros- dijo algo misterioso, aun así se perdió y emprendió camino, la tienda estaba algo lejos, lo suficiente para tardar una hora y los medios en ir venir, compraron sin más, aunque el camino fue algo silencioso, era un silencio cómodo, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Sabes ... - dijo el iniciando una conversación, ambos llevaban bolsas, él podría con todas las cosas que solo eran cosas, como mantas, fundas, o productos de limpieza, los cuales eran muchos, pero sabia como era ella y que no dejaría que el lo llevara todo, pero si la mayoría- desde que salimos sentí algo extraño en todo-

-¿Por qué? - pregunto algo confusa, no habíamos hablado nada del tema de la noche anterior, aun así ella atribuía en el sabría cuando hacía, aunque entendía ese pensamiento, siempre trataban de dejarlos solos para según su familia "lleva bien" .

-Ya Sabes, siempre traman algo cuando nos hacen salir, cuando veamos llegamos y ya nos estamos casando- Dijo el en broma.

-tienes razón, pero ya vamos a llegar y ellos dicen que estarían después, pero igual tengo un mal presentimiento-

Llegaron a casa abrieron y entraron a la sala de estar, pusieron las cosas en la sala y se dispusieron a entrar a la cocina, lo que no se imagina fue lo que encontrarían ...

* * *

Continuara ...

Bueno aquí otro cap. El estado en estado de pausa por falta de inspiración y tiempo, mis prácticas vienen y habia que hacer muchas cosas UnU pero bueno aquí un poco corto a lo que quería pero aquí esta XD

Agradezco a quien dio fav y follow, son mi inspiración a seguir, díganme si les gusta mi idea y si debo continuar o de plano me retiro de aquí: ´3 Todo mi amor para ustedes. Ahora no había canción pero para el próximo si lo había, ya se cual es ahora solo falta acomodarla a los sucesos ..

Acepto críticas de todo tipo. Sin mas los saludo, Besos.

Akame_Taisho. 3


	5. cap 45 Nota XD

A quien sigue mi historia, quiero disculparme, antes que nada, por tardar, no he tenido buenos días, entonces no he podido seguir el cap. Lo subire esta semana entrante, pero ahora que mejore mi lap se quedo sin Office :v y aun no lo instalo de nuevo, y oara ser sincera me he quitado un poco la inspiración a escribir una historia hetero, pero por una decepción, aun asi me vino de nuevo al volver a leer el manga, espero esta historia termine bien y no como la mia en la vida real, esta quiero termine bonito. :3

Nos leemos pronto.

~Akame_Taisho~


	6. Chapter 6 Capitulo 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para plasmar mis ideas e imaginación loca**

**Aclaraciones  
-**_"pensamientos"-_

-Dialogo-

-_**escena anterior-**_

(NOTAS DE AUTORA)

_**-Ya Sabes, siempre traman algo cuando nos hacen salir, cuando veamos llegamos y ya nos están casando- Dijo el en broma.**_

_**-tienes razón, pero ya vamos a llegar y ellos dijeron que estarían después, pero igual tengo un mal presentimiento- **_

_**Llegaron a casa abrieron y entraron a la sala de estar, pusieron las cosas en la sala y se dispusieron a entrar a la cocina, lo que no se imaginaron fue lo que encontrarían…**_

Al ingresar a la cocina ambos no encontraron nada fuera de lo normal excepto que habia algunas cosas fuera de orden, asi que salieron hacia la sala de nuevo para encaminarse a su dormitorio, subieron las escaleras y como era de esperarse no habia nadie, ya que cada uno se habia ido a sus actividades dichas con anterioridad. Se dirigieron a el cuarto de la menor ya que era el primero que estaba al subir, era si no apenas las 3 de la tarde cuando llegaron a casa.

-Oye… se siente raro tanto silencio en casa- dijo el hablando nuevamente mientras estaban frente a la puerta del cuarto de la peliazul.- por lo general siempre hay mucho movimiento y ruido- dijo en broma, refiriéndose a que nunca han estado tanto tiempo solos en casa, ya que no son muy pocos ahí viviendo.

-Jaja tienes razón- dijo riendo un poco ante su comentario- pero aun asi es algo extraño, fuimos mas lejos que tia y Kasumi y ellas aun no han vuelto-

-Sera que se tardan mucho comprando?- dijo algo dudoso, por lo general ellas solo iban comparaban y regresaban sin tomarles tanto tiempo.- Bueno que se le va a hacer, ire a entrenar un momento al dojo, no lo he hecho mucho últimamente- dijo sin darse cuenta, en mucho tiempo que no hablaba tanto con ella, que ahora le parecía algo extraño, no sabia como tomar una conversación también.

-Oh, claro e igual ire, en otro momento, no quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento- dijo esta llamando su atención

-Oye, porque no vamos ambos?- dijo para sorpresa de ella- claro si tu quieres- reitero temiendo a una negativa o algo asi-

-eh? Ah… etto… si, si quiero- dijo apartando un poco la vista de el, era la primera vez desde que llego y supo que era hombre que entrenarían juntos, no estaba muy convencida ya que él nunca tomaba un entrenamiento en serio con ella y eso no le gustaba, pero aun asi, pensó que después de todo no era mal idea pasar algo de tiempo compartiendo ellos dos. Se sonrojo un poco al pensar en ello, el la miro extrañado, pero no le dio mucha importancia

-Bueno si es asi… eh.. ire a cambiarme un poco y ponerme algo mas cómodo, deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo el volteándose hacia la habitación que ahora tenia para él. Habia habido (:v) unos cambios en la casa desde que su madre fue a vivir ahí. Él ahora dormía solo en el cuarto, sus padres compartían un cuarto que fue acondicionado para ellos. Mientras el maestro estaba de viaje todos estaban comodos y tranquilos. Se dirigió hacia su puerta, pero habia algo extraño, una sobre estaba pegado en el centro de esta, lo tomo y sin abrirlo intento abrir su puerta, pero no se pudo :c. Penso que quizás estaba atorada pero no fue asi por mas que intento. Estaba a punto de patearla cuando volvió a ver el sobre que tenia en la mano y una mala sensación se le vino al cuerpo. Temeroso abrio el sobre que tenia, dentro habia un papel, una especie de carta y comenzó a leer:

**Ranma querido, perdón por no avisarles, pero decidimos tomarnos unas vacaciones en familia… **_"espera que?" _**hemos visto que la relación de ustedes dos no anda muy bien, asi que decidimos darles su espacio para que hagan las pases y decidan que hacer de una vez… **_"de nuevo: ¿QUE? Caso nos abandonaron?" _**como tu madre y tambien como una para la pequeña Akane no los obligaren a casarse aunque tu padre haya hecho ese pacto con el señor Tendo, pero igual las cosas no deben quedarse asi, Ya hable ****amablemente ****con tu padre y el señor tendo y aceptaron hacer lo que ustedes decidieran, claro se opusieron, pero con mi poder de convencimiento y mi Katana los hice aceptar. :3. Espero no te moleste, pero igual tuvieron sus condiciones, asi que si en verdad estas frente a la puerta de tu cuerto, debo decirte que te habras dado cuenta que esta cerrado XD, lo que significa que debes dar media vuelta y buscar otro lugar. Dejamos suficientes cosas para que esten en paz y tranquilos por las próximas 2 semanas. Se amable con akane. **

**Posdata: RANMA! Todos los cuartos están cerrados con llave y también las ventanas, si veo alguna forzada, os obligare a casarse sin mas remedio, no quiero nada destruido! **_"vaya creo que esto ultimo lo escribió el señor Tendo" _

**NARRA RANMA: (**por cierto esto lo tiene que narrar ranma porque describirlo paso por paso me es mas complicado en tercera persona)

No puede ser, otra vez nos dejaron solos, aunque pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea, no hay nadie en casa lo que significa que podemos estar sin preocuparnos de que alguien nos vea… agh! Pero que estoy pensando lo único que quiero es hablar con ella, SI, solo eso. Calma Saotome. Ahora debo de ir a informarle de esto a Akane, y luego buscar donde diablos es que me dejaron para dormir, si, eso hare.

_Bebé, no me dejes_

_Esta noche no tendrá sentido si no estás aquí_

_No puedo dejar que eso pase_

_Puedo sentirlo_

_Tu rastro de amor está palpitando fuertemente_

_mirame fijamente_

Me dirijo a su cuarto, puedo ver que la puerta esta entre abierta asi que solo golpeo un poco y entro, lo primero que veo es su bella espalda… ejem, bueno parece que esta pensando, parece que no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia asi que me dirijo havia ella y le toco el hombro

-Ah!- grita ella asustándome un poco a mi también, no puedo creer que no se dio cuenta que me aproximaba a ella- Me asustaste idiota!- dice haciendo que me salte una vena en la frente por la forma en que me dice, ya saben, estoy a punto de contestar de la misma forma, pero me controlo, no quiero arruinar lo que ya tengo hecho solo por mi gran boca

-Oye, no es mi culpa, toque y entre, pensé que me habias sentido- digo con un tono un poco ofendido pero tratando de ser amable- Que hacias?- le pregunto ya que se asusto por no poner atención, de pronto me estira un papel el cual miro confundido hasta que me dice

-Encontre esto en mi escritorio, al parecer volvieron a dejarnos solos- dice en un tono un tanto candado y la entiendo ya han hecho esto muchas veces aunque ahora no se si el resultado sea el mismo… Tomo el papel y leo- oye…- digo un tanto confuso al verla tranquila- lo terminaste de leer?- digo un poco confuso, me mira un tanto confundida y me responde

\- iba a, pero entraste- dice como algo obvio y vuelvo a leer

** Akane, hermanita, como habras visto los dejamos solos, Ranma ya sabe los detalles, pero no pierdas tu valioso tiempo, como Ya sabran las puertas y ventanas están cerradas con llave y no queremos ver desastre ya se le advirtió a Ranma que pasa si no es asi, nos iremos por dos semanas qie espero sepas usar con sabiduría porque les costo mucho dinero y esfuerzo convencerme de no dejar camaras por toda la casa, lo hago por ti hermanita, bueno Kasumi no dejo comida asi que tendrán que hacerla ustedes, suerte con ello, esperemos volver y que Ranma y tu sigan vivos, hay dinero suficiente en la alacena de la cocina por si necesitan comprar algo que les haga falta….. **"_Creo hata aquí leyó akane"_**, pero en fin, el único cuarto disponible es el tuyo, no se preocupen, la ropa de Ranma y sus utensilios de limpieza están en el cajon sin ocupar de tu cuarto **

-Que? Lo dices por lo de la comida no es asi?- dice ella cuando la volteo a ver, dándome cuenta que si, no habia leído toda

-No, por eso no hay problema, si no puedes hacerlo puedo hacerlo yo si gustas- dije para sorpresa de ella y mia, supongo que no esperaba algo asi pero me tenia mas preocupado lo siguiente- como sea, solo termina de leer- le paso de nuevo la nota y veo como su cara cambia a una de asombro y luego se tiñe un pequeño sonrojo, se ve tan kawaii,- Bueno si te incomoda ello, puedo dormir en el suelo, la sala o en el dojo, solo necesito un futon, si pudieras prestarme uno seria bueno- digo para que no se alarme, ósea no es que no quiera, seria genial, pero no quiero que esto vaya demasiado rápido, la veo dirijisrse a la parte alta de su armario subiendo en una silla para alcanzar, y la veo buscar y fruncir el ceño. Eso no debe significar nada bueno-

_Mi mirada está ardiendo como fuego_

_Tus manos están calientes_

_Debemos bailar toda la noche_

_No lo pienses más y ven a mí_

_Después de hoy no volveremos a existir_

_Oh, por suerte, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti_

-Al parecer Tia nodoka, Mando lavar todos los futones que habia en casa- Me dijo mostrándome otra nota de mi madre-

-Bueno… este…- creo que después veremos que hacer con ello- digo para evadir eso por unas horas mas- mientras vamos a entrenar en eso estábamos- digo para su alivio y para el mío.

-De acuerdo vamos- esta vez la veo mas calmada. Nos dirigimos al dojo

**NARRA AKANE: **

De nuevo nos volvieron a dejar solos? que acaso no se cansan de eso? Bueno aunque ahora no parece mala idea… ejem.. digo no me molesta del todo estar con Ranma, vamos a ir a entrenar y eso ya es mucho avance para nosotros que siempre andamos de las greñas. Bueno a lo que íbamos, nos dirigimos caminando al dojo, no decimos nada pero no es incomodo, hasta es tranquilo. Llegamos al dojo, el abrio y pasamos a este, obviamente yo ya llevaba mi traje de entrenamiento, cerre la puerta, ya que no me siento comoda en que este abierta, siempre entrene con la puerta cerrada; estaba a punto de decir algo para empezar cuando el se adelanto:

-Recuerdas el dia en que llegue?- me dijo volteando a verme y con un tipo de sonrisa-

-Si, fue muy loco ese dia, en verdad pense que eras una chica… eras muy linda- Dije algo contenta al recordar ese dia-

-Oye! como que era? sigo siendo hermosa- dijo entre ofendido y con el ego en altoo-

-si, si, como digas- le dije para picarlo un poco-

-Ja la verdad es que ese dia igual me pareciste una buena persona y amable, porque me trataste muy bien, pero solo porque era niña- me dijo algo resentido-

-jaja pues si, despues como hombre, no fue la mejor primera impresion sabes?- le dije algo sonrojada por recordar en las condiciones en que lo encontre como hombre la primera vez, lo cual, supongo recordo tambien ya que igual esta rojo- Eso esta en el pasado, al igual, supongo que fueron buenos tiempos-

_¿Cómo le hacemos para poderte enamorar? (otra vez)_

_Déjame entrar (otra vez)_

_Te quiero ya_

_Tus ojos me dicen que tú también quieres intentar (otra vez)_

_No dudes más (otra vez)_

_Atrápame bebé, una vez más_

_No tengo nada más que perder_

_¿Por qué justamente en este momento me estoy_

_enamorando?_

_Al final de esta noche_

_Sin saber cuándo terminará_

_Me cubro los ojos_

-Pero pueden volver a serlo no?- me dijo con una sonrisa inquietante

-No lo se, supongo que se puede, aunque no se si en nuestro caso volvamos a tener buenos tiempos, con la familia que nos cargamos y las personas detras de nosotros- le dije algo melancolica

_¿Cómo le hacemos para poderte enamorar? (otra vez)_

_Déjame entrar (otra vez)_

_Te quiero ya_

_Tus ojos me dicen que tú también quieres intentar (otra vez)_

_No dudes más (otra vez)_

_Atrápame bebé, una vez más_

\- Bueno pero ahora podemos disfrutar y hacer algo juntos y divertirnos, ya que no hay nadie en casa y nadie mas sabe que estamos solos- dijo algo nervioso-

-Creo que tienes razon- Le sonrei- Pero esta bueno de charlas- le dije algo seria el se sobresalto- jaja vamos aentrenar que a eso vinimos- le saque la lengua con ganas, lo cual no hacia hace mucho-

-De acuerdo- dijo el. Hicimos calentamiento y empezamos a entrenar, era la primera vez que entrenaba con el, fuera de el ajetreo de nuestros padres y sin nadie, ademas sin pelearnos, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, el me corregia en lo que estaba mal a su parecer, y sorprendentemente ni el lo dijo en burla, ni yo lo tome a mal.

Terminamos de entrenar, era la hora ya no podiamos retrasar el tema de donde ibamos a dormir, o mas bien, donde dormiria el. Estamos descansando en la duela despues de una sesion de entrenamiento.

Oye Ranma- Le llamo para que me haga caso, se tenso por lo que supongo que sabe que quiero saber….

*****NARRA RANMA*****

La escucho que me llama, despues de entrenar no crei que lo hariamos sin contratiempos, por el tono en que me llama supongo que es por el hecho de que estamos solos, ahora si que no podemos retrasar el tema de que carajo vamos a hacer, digo a mi no me molesta el compartir cuarto con ella pero tampoco quiero incomodarla, solo dormiria ahi si a ella no le molesta. -SI?- le digo despues de ser llamado-

_Tu tranquila respiración comienza a acelerarse_

_Mi codicia aumenta como si estuviera borracho_

_Debemos bailar toda la noche_

_Por favor no desaparezcas hoy (estaremos bailando)_

_Esta noche me intoxicaste con eternidad_

_Oh, por suerte, estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por ti._

-Ya sabes… aun no decidimos que hacer, mas bien que haremos en todos los dias que estemos solos, que para saber cuantos van a ser- me dice algo nerviosa- Para empezar, ya debemos dormir.

-Tienes razón- Le digo- creo que primero deberiamos ir a bañarnos je- le digo y ella esta de acuerdo conmigo, vamos hacia arriba y vuelvo a decir- Bueno yo puedo dormir en la sala o en el dojo, aunque no tenemos futones puedes prestarme una cobija o algo- Le digo sin mirarla-

-Bueno, a mi no me molesta que duermas conmigo- me dice sonrojada-

-En serio?- digo algo dudoso- no quiero que te sientas incomoda-

-No, esta bien, solo vamos a dormir no? jeje- me dice- si no haces nada mas pues no hay problema- entrecierra sus ojos, se ve muy linda-

_¿Cómo le hacemos para poderte enamorar? (otra vez)_

_Déjame entrar (otra vez)_

_Te quiero ya_

_Tus ojos me dicen que tú también quieres intentar (otra vez)_

_No dudes más (otra vez)_

_Atrápame bebé, una vez más_

-Esta bien, entonces ve a bañarte primero yo te esperare en tu cuarto- le digo sin pensar y entonces agrego antes de que suene a otra cosa- Despues yo me ire a bañar y dormiremos, ya vermos que hacemos para mañana- le sonrio tranquilamente

-Esta bien- me responde y se va a el cuarto de baño, yo me meto en la habitacion y ahi si entonces sacudo mi pelo y pierdo un poco mi cordura "_Es la primera vez que voy a dormir con ella… bueno… ya no estamos tan mal pero aun asi es un poco raro y casi imposible de creer… espero poder con esto… Calma saotome!... bien, aun no aclaramos todo, y no le he dicho en claro lo que siento ni ella a mi, asi que espero en estos dias poder decirselo…. y que todo salga bien, por lo mientras la tengo para mi sin interrupciones…. ejem digo podremod comunicarnos mejor… bien bien calmate y espera, esperemos que todo vaya bien ahora- _pienso para volver a quedarme en el cuerto, me aproximo a la cama y me recuerto a la espera de mi prometida, creo que sera una larga noche-... uff-

Continuara….?

Bueno me retrace un poco, bueno no, Estuve pasando por una ruptura amorosa asi que no estaba en condicion para escribir esto, se fue mi fuente de inspiracion y quien me animo a escribir. Pero eso es otra historia.  
aqui esta el prox cap, sugerencias se aceptan de todo tipo, espero poder escribir algo de vuelta mas rapido.

Agradesco a:

**Btaisho  
Ranma84**

**Sus comentarios me inspiran a seguri a pesar de mis problemas existenciales. Todo mi love para ustedes XD **  
La cancion es **One more time **de super junior, pero al español.  
Saludos..!

Feliz año! :3

Akame_Taisho


End file.
